Juste un prétexte
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: L'information devait être communiquée d'urgence. En débarquant à une heure aussi tardive, nul doute que le grand intendant avait d'autres choses en tête. M pour lemon.


Ohayou!

En lisant une majeur partie des fic -man, j'ai remarqué un manque du côté du couple d'intendants les plus cinglé (non non je ne parle pas de Komui, je le jure) et plus choupi (en effet il s'agit bien de Bak).

Alors du coup, hop, à mon clavier pour un petit lemon Komui Bak. Il le fallait! XD

En espérant que vous apprécierez!

Enjoy!

_________________

La pénombre de la branche asiatique avait parfois bien des avantages. Surtout à cette heure tardive où le superviseur Komui était venu par l'arche, prétextant une affaire urgente. C'était Bak qui avait dû se dévouer à lâcher ses dossiers pour venir l'accueillir après son appel rapide. Où, une fois n'est pas coutume, il lui avait brisé les tympans d'une voix suraiguë absolument ignoble.

On entendit un soupir s'éteindre dans un couloir.

Une voix qui n'était pas si horrible que ça quand elle lui susurrait ses doux mots de luxures à l'oreille. Quand elle soupirait son nom avant de mourir entre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

A peine la porte de l'arche traversée, Komui avait pu poser son regard sur son adorable collègue, dont la moue contrariée n'enlevait rien au charme qu'il dégageait.

Si son appel n'était qu'un prétexte pour le voir au plus vite et profiter de la douce odeur qu'il dégageait, détailler son corps d'un regard en coin et légitimer son inattention par un comportement loufoque cachant ses véritables intentions envers son mignon petit chinois ?

Pas tout à fait. Du moins, pas au début.

Il avait réellement une information importante à lui communiquer. Néanmoins, elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain sans problème. Mais le blond lui manquait. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour le taquiner qu'il appelait si souvent la branche asiatique. Non. L'entendre au téléphone palliait un peu la distance qui les séparait. Que l'arche permette une liaison directe entre leurs deux branches était une véritable bénédiction.

Au départ donc, Komui voulait juste profiter un peu de sa présence pour calmer cette obsession intarissable. Mais rien qu'à voir son corps svelte se mouvoir dans la marche, son envie grandissait peu à peu, jusqu'à se transformer en besoin de le toucher, de découvrir quel goût cette peau pouvait avoir sous ses lèvres, quelles seraient les réactions de ce corps tant convoité sous ses caresses.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il l'avait saisi par la main et entrainé dans un couloir transversal, l'y coinçant contre un mur et ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tout sauf anodin. Il avait trop attendu. Tant pis si Bak s'offusquait. Il n'aurait qu'à mettre ça sur le compte d'une nouvelle mauvaise blague. De toute façon, avec la réputation d'allumé qu'il s'était forgé, il était presque sûr que ça marcherait.

Cependant, le blond ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour se dégager et n'avait même pas bronché quand sa langue avait tenté de s'immiscer entre ses lèvres pour aller rejoindre sa consœur, jouant avec elle. Lentement, Komui recula son visage pour observer l'expression de l'objet de ses désirs.

Si Bak restait toujours aussi immobile, son visage s'était coloré d'une jolie teinte rosée et l'expression de ses yeux se perdaient entre frustration et désir d'en obtenir plus. Encouragé, Komui rapprocha leurs deux corps, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et rapprocha son visage du sien dans un sourire.

_ Je peux ?

_ Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour te décider. Lui souffla le chinois avant de celer leurs lèvres de sa propre initiative.

Si il croyait qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué les œillades qu'il lui lançait régulièrement, il se trompait. Et si il pensait être repoussé, il se trompait encore. Cela faisait bien longtemps déjà que Bak n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et qu'il attendait la moindre ouverture de sa part pour saisir sa chance et le conquérir. Ce qui était apparemment déjà le cas depuis un moment, bien qu'aucun des deux hommes n'aient le courage de faire le premier pas.

Bak approfondit le baiser tout en se collant d'avantage au corps chaud de Komui, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur sa veste, détaillant son torse à travers le tissus.

Ces mains remontèrent pour se perdre dans la chevelure noire quand l'intendant quitta ses lèvres pour fondre dans son cou, léchant consciencieusement et mordillant la chair tendre sous les soupirs aguicheurs de son amant qui frissonnait à chacun de ses gestes.

Komui s'attaqua aux boutons de sa veste sans cesser de taquiner sa jugulaire et le débarrassa bien vite de son haut avant de reprendre possessivement ses lèvres, laissant ses mains glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à sa chute de rein, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

Bak s'échappa de son étreinte avec un air taquin.

_ On ne serait pas mieux dans une chambre?

_ Parce que…

Komui se rapprocha de lui tel un prédateur et le coinça une nouvelle fois contre le mur, glissant sa jambe entre les siennes, effleurant sa virilité déjà bien stimulée, le faisant gémir de surprise.

_ … tu te sens capable de tenir jusque là?

_ Tu … triche. réussi à articuler Bak, haletant au frottement qu'entretenait l'intendant sur son entre-jambe. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de se faire avoir. Mais tout se brouillait dans sa tête.

Sans comprendre, il s'était retrouvé complètement nu, à la merci des caresses calculées de Komui, lui-même découvert à l'endroit le plus intéressant de son anatomie, son pantalon commençant furieusement à être trop étroit. L'attente était trop longue et les gémissements de Bak se faisaient de plus en plus frustrés.

N'en pouvant plus, il rapprocha leurs bassins, frottant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Komui colla sa main sur ventre bouillant, le repoussant, jugeant qu'il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, juste le temps de lui demander avec plus d'insistance.

Quelques autres caresses plus tard et il avait gagné. Bak s'était tortillé sous ses doigts dans une pose plus qu'aguichante, véritable invitation à la luxure par ses yeux voilés de plaisir et de frustration, la bouche entrouverte, lui demandant de le prendre sans plus attendre dans un s'il te plait qui faisait papillonner son bas ventre.

Le blond alla même jusqu'à lécher ses doigts consciencieusement et écarta les jambes, lui laissant le champs libre. Komui glissa ses mains jusqu'à l'orifice, Bak le tenant fermement par la taille, quémandant un baiser. Son amant lui accorda, titillant l'anneau de cher avant de le préparer, le plus tendrement possible, avec lenteur, diminuant la douleur au possible, embrassant ses joues, son nez, son front, léchant la larme qui avait échappée à son amant, multipliant les mots doux à son adresse.

Il fini par trouver son point le plus sensible et Bak se cambra contre lui, lâchant un gémissement plus rauque. Le sentant fin prêt, Komui retira ses doigts et le suréleva, le laissant enrouler sa taille de ses jambes avant d'entrer lentement en lui, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Ses mouvements de rein de firent de plus en plus rapides et profonds, heurtant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant qui soupirait de concert avec lui, gémissant contre son cou aux instants les plus forts, prononçant son nom avec allégresse.

Bak se libéra le premier, dans un long gémissement de délivrance. Sa paroi se contracta autour du sexe de Komui qui ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, gémissant en se déversant dans son amant.

Il restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, haletants, Bak savourant la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde en lui et Komui la délicieuse étroitesse de son corps.

Il reposa le blond au sol, le saisissant à la nuque, l'embrassant langoureusement encore une fois, murmurant son je t'aime au creux des lèvres. Bak piqua un far monumental, le faisant sourire. Être gêné pour ses simples mots après ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire le rendait tout simplement craquant.

Il ramassa sa veste, lui posant sur les épaules et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Bak s'endormit immédiatement, pelotonné contre lui, tenant possessivement sa taille, la tête callée dans son cou. Passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux, Komui ferma les yeux. Ils aviseraient demain.

Finalement, ce pour quoi il était venu était passé à la trappe. Il s'endormi en souriant. De toute façon, il avait oublié le dossier sur son bureau.

____________

Et voilà, c'est tout fini!

Pas si mal pour un premier lemon finalement. Je suis plutôt contente.

Après, pour la lapidation, des pierres en mousses sont à votre disposition au comptoir de gauche. Ne prenez pas celles du comptoir de droite, ce sont de vraies pierres.

A peluche!


End file.
